Hidden Heart's
by DarkestBeforeDawn1980
Summary: EC3/Rockstar Spud. There are many hidden emotions that neither Spud or Ethan are being truthful about, until one day; Spud gets hurt thanks to Bully Ray. Will Ethan and Spud see they can't hide their heart's forever? EC3/Rockstar Spud. Rated T. Slash.


**I think this might just be the first ever EC3/Rockstar Spud slash fic out there, oh well; there's a first for everything. ;) This is a oneshot unless I decide to write another chapter which will probably invole smut. XD**

**WARNING(S): MXM. Slash. Rated T. Ethan Carter the Third/Rockstar Spud. Hurt/comfort. Slight Spoilers for last weeks TNA.**

Hidden Heart's.

The only thing that Spud could feel was a throbbing pain in his neck; where was he? His head was dizzy and his body limp as he felt himself being...carried? If he could open his eyes, he would have, but his head was pounding so hard that any form of light would probably make him be sick.

Strong arms tightened their grip around him and Spud groaned, his neck and head wasn't the only thing in pain, his back too. A sudden flash of memory dashed through his mind, reminding him of what happened; Bully Rey, MVP, the table...Everyone had darted out, Spud had been left, unable to make a clean escape and ended up hiding under the very same table that had his name on. He had tried to get away, but the last thing he saw was Ethan being held back by MVP, Kenny King and Bobby...Had Ethan been trying to save him from going through that table?

Spud hissed; It hurt to think.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" A shaky, almost worried voice spoke, the arms lifting him higher if that was even possible. "I thought you were right behind me, you idiot..." The voice seemed familiar, though in this state, Spud could barely open his eyes let alone realise whose voice that was. But there was something about that voice, something that made Spud want to hit himself for not recognising it straight away...Well, he would have hit himself - if he could move that was. "..." The voice cut off, almost like the person carrying him was having an argument in his head. "I should have made sure you were there...God damn it Spud! ...You better be okay..."

As the voice trailed off, Spud lost conciseness...

xxx

"Ugh..." Spud moaned as he woke up, slowly flicking his eyes open; thankful the light above him wasn't too bright. Wait a second, Spud thought...a light above the bed? This wasn't his hotel room, it wasn't Ethan's sofa either, Spud was used to the sofa, it was comfortable and Ethan would always drag blankets over him whenever he accidentally fall asleep whilst watching an American football game. Though Ethan had never admitted it.

Just those simple thoughts reassured Spud somehow, or that was until he heard a beeping noise and felt a heavy weight on his thigh. Quickly glancing to the side, Spud ignored the shooting pain that was lighter than before in his neck and frowned when he noticed he was hooked up to some machine; he was in a hospital? If so, who had brought him here? How long had he been out for? And where was Ethan and Madam Dixie Carter?!

With wide eyes, Spud finally felt panicked that neither of the Carter's were nearby wash over him, but it suddenly vanished as he looked down and saw what - or more like who - the weight on his thigh was.

"...Ethan?" Spud mumbled, surprised his voice wasn't dry or hoarse as he whispered the bulkier mans name. Soft snores radiated from Ethan, his eyes closed and the side of his head was against Spud's thigh, his face relaxed and soft unlike the normal hard features that threatened anyone and everyone who dared ignored or disrespected him.

The smaller man smiled, reaching out his hand to gently run it through the short, chopped mess of Ethan's hair. Hearing a light groan as Ethan seemed to lean more into the touch, Spud's smile widened. Had Ethan been the one to bring him here? It seemed more than likely. Spud flushed at the thought, Ethan must have carried him again! Maybe it was a good thing he had been out of it, Spud was never one to keep his emotions in check, the dreaded thought of Ethan actually finding out that he cared...cared about him...

It was a thought Spud couldn't bring himself to think about for too long, Ethan wasn't gay; he sure as hell wasn't into Spud either. The small blonde frowned, taking his hand away slowly. Why did he have to feel this way? It was wrong, his parents would be ashamed and he really didn't want to ruin the friendship he had built with Ethan over the past year...they had gotten close and Spud was scarred of saying something or letting it slip...

"You two make a cute couple..."

Spud's head shot up towards the door at the new voice that was barely above a whisper. The British born superstar almost choked on his own breath at who it was, instantly reaching out and placing his arms over the taller, coffee skinned male. "D-don't yo-ou d-dare hurt him!" Spud hissed in a low tone, trying his best not to look scarred as his eyes met the smug ones of Bully Ray's...

"Relax, I'm not here for a fight..." Bully smirked, stepping closer. "I'm here to apologise..."

"Y-you won't hurt us?" Spud asked, and Bully nodded. Slowly, Spud lent back against the bed, though still had a protective hand on Ethan's back.

"...Sorry about the table..." Bully mumbled, looking away whilst scratching the back of his neck. "I didn't think you were that hurt until I found out you got sent to hospital...So I'm sorry, but I was making a point...Guess I got the wrong guy...even if you are an annoying little brat sometimes - well, most of the time...but you get the point..."

"...Thank you, Mr. Ray..." Spud mumbled, not knowing what else to say as he looked down at Ethan. Bully noticed Spud's gaze and chuckled.

"You know, he carried you all the way to an ambulance, if it wasn't for Dixie forcing him to stay, he never would have left your side...Because of that he kicked my ass after the show before coming here, he hasn't left your side since - and barely let anyone in just in case."

Spud didn't know why Bully was telling him this, but couldn't help but get red at what he said.

"I don't see what Ethan sees in you; but he must see something good..."

As Bully said that, Ethan began to stir awake on Spud's thigh and Ray moved back towards the door just as Ethan opened his brown eyes. The deep, brown orbs looked confused for a minute until they met Spud's eyes, worry and concern taking over them.

"S-Spud?!" Ethan smiled brightly as he saw the smaller male awake. "Are you okay?" Ethan stood up and got closer to Spud, taking hold of his shoulder before doing his own diagnosis.

"He's fine, Ethan..." Bully spoke before Spud could get a word out. Ethan's eye immediately became wide and he turned on his heels to see Bully opening the door. Standing in front of Spud, Ethan glared daggers into the bigger man.

"What the hell are you doing here, Bully?" Ethan growled, willing Bully to make a move towards Spud, he'd kick his ass.

Rolling his eyes, Bully replied. "I was here to apologise, nothing more, nothing less." With that said, Bully pulled the door open wider before leaving, gently shutting it behind himself.

"What the fu - " Before Ethan could finish, he felt someone grab his hand, turning back to face Spud; a relieved smile graced his face.

"Sir Ethan, I - "

"What did I say about calling me sir, huh?" Ethan sat on the side of the bed, looking Spud in the eye.

"Only when there are people around..." Spud mumbled, not knowing where to look as he still held tightly onto Ethan's hand.

"Did he touch you?" Ethan asked, concerned once more.

"No Si - Ethan..." Spud suddenly felt a hand go under his chin as his head was slowly lifted up; deep, emotion filed brown eyes looked straight into his.

"...Are you okay?"

Spud gulped, finding it hard to think of something to say as Ethan seemingly got closer. The Brit wasn't sure if he was imagining things, but he could swear that Ethan's lips were almost touching his; was he dreaming? It couldn't be real, Ethan wasn't gay, he didn't like Spud and -

Spud lost his train of thought as he felt a pair of rough, plump lips press against his thin ones. It was sweet, deep and way better than anything Spud could have dreamed of! Was this really Ethan? Was Ethan Carter the Third really kissing him?

Without even realising it, Spud began to kiss back, thankful his neck wasn't hurting so much anymore as Ethan's hand run up his neck, gently stroking Spud's face; both men almost forgetting to breath until Ethan managed to pull back, his eyes unreadable.

"...E-Ethan?" Spud squeaked, unable to form any other words.

Ethan sat on the bed, looking away. "...Sorry..." He mumbled; was he...ashamed? "I shouldn't have done that..."

Spud didn't know what he was doing, but before he knew it, he was on his knees, hands at either side of Ethan's face and their lips smashed together. It took a moment until Spud felt Ethan kissing back, the taller males arms slowly wrapped around Spud's body, bringing him closer.

Eventually pulling back for air, both panting softly - Ethan and Spud looked at each other.

"I've wanted to do that for so damn long..." Ethan panted, still holding Spud in his arms, giving a quick kiss on Spud's forehead.

Blushing, the shorter male replied; "Took you long enough..."

Spud was unsure of what was going to happen next, but found himself falling asleep in Ethan's arms, hearing the young Carter whisper something into his ear as he drifted off with a smile gracing his face.

"I'll protect you, Spud; I promise..."

**Love it, hate it, want more of it? Review. XD Cheers for reading and I'm sorry about any/all mistakes. **


End file.
